


Sweet Serendipity

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Probably a curse word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Being on the run from the law isn’t all sunshine and roses, but as long as you and Steve have one another, you’ll be doing just fine.
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader
Series: Steve Rogers x Reader Oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Sweet Serendipity

**Steve Rogers x Reader**

**Summary** – Being on the run from the law isn’t all sunshine and roses, but as long as you and Steve have one another, you’ll be doing just fine.

**Warnings** – Angst. . .probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 752

**Notes:** At the end.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

YN turned the worn and faded uniform over in her hands. The past two years had been rough, and it showed in not only in their clothes, but in the haggard looks on their faces as well. YN could only do so much with a needle and thread, and she just hoped she could patch enough holes to get them through another mission. As for their morale, that was out of her control. 

Nat and Sam seemed to be doing okay, and Wanda always seemed more chipper after a secret rendezvous with Vis. It was Steve she was worried about the most. Out of everyone on their rag-tag team of fugitives, he was the one that she was most concerned about. He put on a good front—always the Captain—but she could see the stress of being on the run for so long had brought to his handsome features. She had to admit she kinda liked the beard and shaggy hair, but she knew Steve Rogers and it was killing him to let himself go like that.

"What's the verdict?" Steve asked as he walked into their tiny corner of the building they were squatting in.

She shook her head. "I was able to stitch it back together, but this uniform has seen better days."

He walked over and took a seat in front of her on the makeshift bed she'd made out of wooden pallets old blankets. "As long as it'll hold together for tomorrow night, that's all that matters."

"What are we doing, Steve?" she asked as she threw down the uniform and looked at him in frustration.

He let out a long breath and laid a hand on her shoulder. "What we always do—save who we can."

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"I can't say what's next," he told her ruefully. "But we can't lose our heads. We all knew what we were getting into when we ran."

"I get that, but. . ."

"We're doing just fine," he reassured her. "Somehow we're always landing on our feet."

"Yeah, by the skin of our teeth," she argued. "What's going to happen when our luck runs out?"

His shoulders slumped and he gave her a sympathetic look. "We can't think like that. Things are bad, but the worst ain't happened yet. . ."

"Yet?" she said, interrupting him. "Look around us, Steve. How much worse do you think it can get?"

"Something's watching over us, YN."

She narrowed her eyes as she tried to figure out if he knew something he wasn't sharing. "You mean Tony?"

His brow drew together as his face hardened. "No. I meant something like God, or Fate, or hell, I don't know—Serendipity."

"Serendipity?" she said with a sardonic laugh as she gestured toward the squalid conditions they were living in. "You think this is Sweet Serendipity?" She didn't give him a chance to answer before rose and started stalking out of the room.

He was beside her in an instant, his hand reaching out to grab her arm. "I know this place isn't as fancy as Tony's, but it's all we need right now."

"All you need, maybe," she shot back at him.

He sighed and ran a hand down her face. "I've got everything I love right here." When he saw that his words weren't having the desired effect, he tried a different tactic. "I'm just trying to stay strong for all of us—till the end of the line. I know it's selfish of me to keep holding on, but I don't have the strength to let go—to let you go."

Steve Rogers was a lot of things, but selfish definitely wasn't one of them. She understood his desire to have her by his side because she felt it, too. It was the reason why she'd chosen to run with him instead of making a deal like Clint and Scott. It was true that they weren't living in the lap of luxury like they'd been with Tony, but they were together and that meant something. Didn't it?

"Aren't you worried?"

"No," he told her as he pulled her into his arms. "I've got you and the others, so I'm not worried at all."

She allowed herself to find comfort in his embrace, but she couldn't shake the thought that their luck would run out eventually. The worst was yet to come, and she wasn't sure how they were all going to make it through unscathed.

_______________

_Thank you for reading Day 39 my writing challenge! I hope you enjoyed it! If you listened to the song, you'll see that it actually has a fun, upbeat tempo, but you guys know how much I love my angst! When I heard the lines that talked about his pants being weak at the seams, and the end of the road, I just knew this story had to be about Nomad. There's so much that must have happened during those two years on the run, and I love exploring the different possibilities of how they spent their time. I look forward to your comments!_

If you liked this story, please consider reblogging, and if you have any questions, my _[inbox](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/ask)_ is always open! 


End file.
